Qualneer NPCs
NPCs from Dicing with Death: Qualneer __TOC__ Allies by SteveNoble197 ]] Michelle *Level 4 Human Bard; Qualneer's Follower. *Hair: Jet black; Eyes: Large, brown doe eyes *Appearance: 5'8" Tall Hotness 17: Statuesque, classical beauty, with chiselled symmetric features. *Spells Known: Color spray, Protection from evil, Chill touch, Detect Magic, Audible Glamour, Change Self, Friends *Runic tatoos (chest +abdomin): Protection from evil (left forearm): chill touch *Proficiencies: Musical instrument (harp, x), Ancient History, Disguise, Etiquette, Dancing, Singing, Reading/Writing (x3), History (local) *Gear: Stiletto, Hand crossbow, Feather robe *Languages: Common, Elvish, Undercommon, one extra Bates *Wears a fine suit and has a waxed moustache *5'8" and Slender, 130 lbs. *Short Cropped Hair. Has a sombre look to his face. *Originally a coachman from Ashenholt in the Southern Isles. *Qualneer hired him as his permanent coachman. Iris *Prostitute from Seagate *Blonde, "Average Looking" *Pimp was a Gnome named Clarence *Joined Qualneer's crime team for the heist at Seagate Castle. *Can't Read. Imbop *Slave Freed by Qualneer in Episode 34 *Hired by Qualneer to be his manservant. *Dark Skin, Thin Moustache, East Smile by SteveNoble197 ]] Denna *Captain of a Smuggling Ship, The Icebreaker *Uses a Cutlass. *Cool Black Hair, Long tied with a ponytail. Hoop earrings. *Tight Fitting Leather Clothes. Solstace Region Granite *Dwarven Male *Fence of stolen goods *Not part of the Goldsmith's Union *Works out of a warehouse on the docks. *Is in an unmarked Tavern at southern-end of the Ocean Quarter most nights Gareth *Human Wizard *Average height human with olive skin *Sandy-brown hair, grey-blue eyes, clean-shaven, *Simple white robes, Symbol of the Diviners around his neck (a brass chain with a white medallion around his neck in the shape of an eye) Sunblade *Knight of Solstace *Half-Elf *Real name Shia Hatan *First seen in DwD 4 when Solomon the Cruel hid from him. *Asks Qualneer to go to Sinteron and put Moonblade's soul to rest. *Flowing golden hair of hair, handsome face with chiselled features, and pointy ears. Clean-Shaven. Moonblade *Knight of Solstace *Real name Lucifron *Murdered by Solomon the Cruel in the Sinteron Jungle near the Great Waterfall, south of Ja'vis, in order to escape some lizardfolk. Ker'Ker'garts Ferth'in'blin *Geomancer from the Underdark hired to build Qualneer's house. *Male Deep Gnome, 3 foot tall *Bald and wrinkling face with a wide smile *Wears blue leathers, rings on fingers, carries a Stone Staff Daggart *Granite's Cousin *Dwarven Male *Claims to be the best Gem Cutter in all of Solstace. *Enslaved by Qualneer in Episode 40 Alwel *Elven Female, Adolescent *Qualneer's Sister *She left Faeneer in search of her brother and was kidnapped by Stirge. Rodineer *Elven Male *Head wizard of Faeneer *Wears plain green robes. *Appears to be quite young. Handsome Face, High Cheekbones, long flowing brown hair, Blue piecing eyes. *Smells of Roses *Makes people use a slow fall spell to get out of his office at the top of the tower. Sinteron Region Ja'vis Shaman *Was kidnapped and tortured by Solomon the Cruel *Taught Michelle Magic Jakob the Flind *Flind Male *Head of a group of Gnolls Southern Isles Sigothe *Female Wereseal/Selkie *Also known as "Sigothe Twoskins", the Beauty of the Sea *Met Qualneer at the start of his adventure on the rocky shore where he was ship wrecked on the southern isles *Became pregnant after their encounter. *Father is King Trillion *Man claiming to be her Husband (a Bald Shirtless man) attacked Qualneer with a sabre Stirge *Underworld figure who ordered Captain Harrison Wurthan of the Wayward Gull to capture spellcasters for some unknown purpose. *Senior Member of the Goldsmith's Union, the crime syndicate on the Southern Isles. *Tall. Wears a Solid Black Robe. Gaunt Face. Thinning Gray Hair. Short Trimmed Moustache. Sunken Grey eyes. Knife or Sword under his robe. *Operates out of the Guilded Rat in Seagate. *7th Level Rogue The Red Duke *Codename for the leader of the Goldsmith's Union. Very few people knows who this is. Chance *Member of the Goldsmith's Union *The appointed handler for Qualneer while he was in Ashenholdt. Marcus *Bartender at the Guilded Rat in Seagate. *Member of the Goldsmith's Union *Go between for Qualneer and the Union when Stirge isn't around. *Bald, pieced ear. Constable Garrett *The town guard for Faraway. *Helped Qualneer save the local wizard, Grigin, from a bugbear. Baron Lucius Ashenholt *Lord of Ashenholt and the Barony it rules. *Owner of the magical dagger, Bloodletter *His younger half-brother, Mathew, is the Duke of Seagate. Lucius is bitter about not being the Duke himself. *Qualneer murdered him in order to steal Bloodletter. Bastard of Ashenholt *Baron Lucius Ashenholt's Bastard Son. *Raises an army of sell sorts in order to take Ashenholt under his control. Duke of Seagate *Lord Mathew Seagate of the Duchy of Seagate. *Married to Lady Condoleezza. *In his 50s. Neat looking. Short Beard, head of grey hair. *Calls banners when the Bastard of Ashenholt tries to claim power by force in Ashenholt. Steven Seagate *Son of Duke Mathew Seagate. *Very possessive of Mika (Michelle in disguise). *Violent Temper *Wears Plate Armor, has long flowing blonde locks of hair Lady Condoleezza *Wife of Duke Mathew Seagate *Has a magic mirror she uses to Charm Younger Men *Heavy Woman Category:Show NPCs